Kikyo Zoldyck
|movie debut = |arc = Zoldyck Family |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Female |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday = |age =42 |height = 170 cm |weight = 47 kg |bloodtype =A |residence = |nationality =Republic of Padokia |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Kalluto Zoldyck |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |group =manipulator |rank = |classification = |aura type =Manipulator |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} Kikyo Zoldyck is the wife of Silva Zoldyck and the mother of the Zoldyck siblings, including Killua. Appearance and Personality Kikyo's face is usually covered in bandages, although it is not clear if they are part of her style or are the result of Killua's attacks on her. Currently she wears a bustle gown, a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feather and fur, and an electronic visor which can be used as a communication device. Whether or not it has other functions is unknown. In the past she looked more normal than she does now, wearing a kimono and having her black hair pulled into a big bun updo without a hat; there was no bandage on her face, although the visor could already be seen. Kikyo dotes on Killua and looks forward to see him excelling in assassination and carrying on the Zoldyck Family's business. She feels delighted every time Killua displays his coldness, even if it is directed towards her. Because of her excessive love and high hopes for him, she has become an overprotective, unbalanced parent and is suspicious of any stranger who wants to get close to him, fearing that they will mislead him. Kikyo is also a cruel person, as she had no qualms about testing her 4th child's power with innocent people, resulting in their deaths. Background Kikyo was from Meteor City2004 Databook, p.141 and is a professional assassin herselfVol 2, p.96. Several years prior to the beginning of the story she was told about Alluka's wish-granting ability and tested it by ordering a servant named Mitsuba to decline all requests from Alluka. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama were mysteriously crushed to death at the same time. She then tested it with 3 other pairs of lovers, causing them to die as wellCh 323, p.1. Shortly before the 287th Hunter Exam, she was attacked and injured by Killua when attempting to prevent him from leaving home to take it. Kikyo was proud of Killua for doing so but she was worried that he would want to become a Hunter and thus she called her first son Illumi, telling him to take Killua back homeVol 5, p.9. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kikyo first appears when Gon, Kurapika and Leorio are trying to get past Canary to go to the Zoldyck Family's main house. Seeing that Canary has been softened by Gon's insistence and is about to let them get through, she knocks her out with a small projectile to the foreheadVol 5, p.122. She then passes Killua's message on and introduces herself and Kalluto, who is standing beside her, to them. Right afterwards, learning from Zeno that Killua has been released from confinement, she says goodbye to them and rushes back. However, Killua coldly warns her to stay away from him, and she has no choice but to step aside. Kikyo then complains to Silva about his decision to let Killua go but she stops after he claims that Killua will come back someday. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Kikyo is seen again after Killua returns home to seek Alluka's help. She, Silva and Milluki watch Killua and Alluka meeting each other through the CCTV screens in the monitor room. When Killua asks Alluka to kill her if they cannot leave Kukuroo Mountain in 30 minutes, she is very happy and slumps to the floorCh 324, p.8. After Silva decides to have Tsubone and Amane accompany them to the hospital, Kikyo orders the former to wear a special monocle from which a live video feed of what she sees will be sent back to the monitor room. Tsubone later discovers that the video feed is also sent to Illumi but she cannot disobey Kikyo's order and take the monocle off. Abilities As an assassin from the Zoldyck family Kikyo probably possesses advanced assassination techniques. She was able to knock out Canary by firing a tiny projectile at her forehead. According to the 2004 Official Databook, Kikyo is a Manipulator but her Nen abilities have never been shown. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, when Kikyo cries, her visor shows a snowy noise pattern of static similar to that of a TVEp 35 (1999). *In the 2011 anime adaptation, the projectile she knocked Canary out with was shot out of her folding fanEp 23 (2011). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Zoldyck Family